Katekyo Hitman Reborn Vongola XI: Summer Arc ( Rewriting in progress)
by Yoruko-Chan
Summary: Sora, Xanxus' daughter, is forced to spend the whole summer in Japan just because she has to test the future Vongola XI Famiglia to prove whether they are worthy to be the eleventh generation Vongola guardians or not. Will she befriend the future Vongola XI guardians or become their worst enemy? Sorry, I suck at summaries. R&R please. Rated T for drunk Sora's cursing.
1. Character Summaries

**Character Summaries**

Sora:  An annoying, short-tempered and boyish 12 year old brunette that has amber colored eyes. Xanxus' daughter and also the next boss of the Varia Assassination Squad. Was trained to fight with firearms and blades since she was 5. Possesses Flames of Rage and Celestial Flames, but can't use normal Sky Fames without the help of rings.

Sawada Taiki : Sawada Tsunayoshi and Sasagawa Kyoko's 12 year old son, also the future Vongola Undicesimo. A coward who is slightly lazy and hates studying , but is always eager to learn about the Vongola. Can only enter Hyper Dying Will mode when shot by Reborn's special bullets.

Hibari Kaito: Hibari Kyoya and Chrome Dokuro's cold, intelligent and stealthy 12 year old son, the next Cloud Guardian of the Vongola. Skilled in fighting and hacking computers, he is currently the strongest member of the Vongola XI Family, and also Sawada Taiki's childhood friend and rival.

Hibari Charla: Hibari Kaito's girly and O.W.S.T. (Obsessed With Sawada Taiki) twin sister, the next Mist Guardian of the Vongola. Hates her brother for some reason, and always likes to pick a fight with him. An amateur illusionist who aims to be stronger than Sora.

Gokudera Haruto: Gokudera Hayato and Haru Miura's intelligent and short-tempered 12 year old son, the next Storm Guardian of the Vongola. Taiki's best friend/future right hand man and Takeru's rival.

Yamamoto Takeru: Yamamoto Takeshi and Shinohara Takara's easy going and carefree 12 year old son, the next Rain Guardian of the Vongola. Taiki's best friend and Haruto's rival.

Sasagawa Rika: Sasagawa Ryohei and Kurokawa Hana's 12 year old daughter, the next Sun Guardian of the Vongola. Extremely extreme (XD) and is skilled in taekwondo and boxing.

Lucy Bovino: Lambo and I-Pin's bossy and annoying 7 year old daughter,the next Lightning Guardian of the Vongola. Likes candy and anything sweet.

**A/N: Umm…. So that'sit I guess.(?)Oh yeah, I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn and its charas, I only own my nelongs to Akira Amano.**

**P.S Name suggestions for Xanxus' wife are welcome too! (since I'm out pf ideas)**

**Peace Out! **


	2. Prologue

**Sora's Vongola-Style Summer**

**AT: Forgive my terrible writing skills! TAT I hope this fanfic was better than my previous fanfics. Enjoy! Oh, and all Katekyo Hitman Reborn! characters belong to Akira Amano. I only own my OCs. I might have went a bit OOC, gomenasai~ **

**Prologue**

"Sora, let's go. The driver's waiting." Xanxus said to his 12 year old daughter. "Otou-san, why do we have to go to Japan?" Sora asked. "Just get in the car," Xanxus patted Sora's head, " I'll explain on the way to the airport ,okay?" Sora nodded and they went into the black limousine that was parked in front of the Varia mansion.

**Sora's POV**

"Voooiiii, it's been a long time since I've ever drove a car!" the driver said, cracking his fists. Strange, he sounded like Squalo. Wait a minute… he IS Squalo!

"What the?! Why are you here? Aren't you supposed to go on a mission with Bel or something?" I asked. Otou-san seemed quite surprised too when he saw that Squalo was the driver. He asked, "TRASH-SHARK?! You're supposed to assassinate [insertrandompersonsnamehere] with Belphegor! Why the hell are you here, huh?" "Vooiii, Damn Shitty Boss! I traded missions with Flan! His mission was an easy one so after I'm done with it I came to drive this car! I've been wanting to drive a car for ages, you know?!" Squalo shrieked.

"Then where's the real driver?" I asked. "Well…" Squalo stammered, " I might….have….ummm…..sort…of…beat him up." Otou-san immediately pointed one of his X-guns at Squalo's head. "Then, you better drive carefully, trash-shark." He growled threateningly.

Gulp, Otou-san sure is scary when he gets mad.

"Umm… Otou-san? You can start explaining now." I tried to change the topic of our conversation as Squalo slowly drove out of the mansion compound.

"Well, Sora, you're gonna spend the whole summer in Japan with the Vongola. Sawada wants you to test the future Vongola guardians to prove whether they are worthy to be the guardians of the eleventh generation Vongola Famiglia or not." Otou-san said.

" Okay!...Wait,WHAT?!" I shouted. "Those are Sawada's orders. There's nothing I can do about it." Otou-san said, looking away.

Wait a minute. As far as I know Otou-san NEVER follows Vongola Decimo's orders. Something's wrong…

"Vooiii, we already reached the airport!"

What the what?! That fast?!

"Nah… just kidding!" Squalo laughed when he saw the startled look on my face.

Tch, stupid Squalo. I'm in no mood for jokes now. I gotta find the reason Otou-san actually listened to Vongola Decimo.

**Some time later**

"Vooii, we're here!" Squalo shouted.

"For real?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes." Squalo rolled his eyes.

"Okay, Sora." Otou-san went out of the car and took out a backpack from the car boot. "I've packed your laptop in it so you won't get bored." He smiled and handed the backpack over to me.

"Eh? Otou-san, you're not going with me?" I asked. Otou-san shook his head.

"BUT WHY?!" I whined.

"Sawada ordered me to let you test the future Vongola XI Famiglia byyourself." Otou-san said flatly. "But…"I protested.

"VOOIIII! JUST LISTEN TO THE DAMN SHITTY BOSS, CAN'T YOU?!" Squalo shrieked loudly.

Geez,can he tune down his voice a bit? My eardrums are exploding. Literally.

"But I'm only 12 years old… How can I test them?" I looked at the floor.

"You got to believe in yourself." Otou-san patted my head.

"And… um… what made you listen to Vongola Decimo-san anyways?" I asked.

Otou-san sighed. "Sawada's got Yuni and the rest of the Arcobaleno to persuade me. Can't say no to Yuni."

"Aw, man." I whined again.

"But let's look at the bright side. Testing the future Vongola XI Famiglia is gonna be fun. Trust me." Otou-san winked.

I sighed.

But hey… maybe Otou-san's right…

Testing the future Vongola XI Famiglia… although I don't really know what to do… but it could be fun.

Could it be awesome? Perhaps.

Boring? Nah, I don't think so.

Hmmm… I guess spending the whole summer to test the future Vongola XI Famiglia might not be so bad after all.

**-Prologue End-**


End file.
